Grouptale: Six Souls
by RIPInPepperonis
Summary: What if Frisk was not alone in their journey through the Underground? What if the previous 6 children never fell, and instead fell with Frisk into Mt.Ebott? This is their story. (DORMANT AKA NOT BEING UPDATED)


**THUNK**

Frisk groaned as they felt immense pain. Struggling to get up, they looked at their surroundings. It seemed to be a cave, with the only light source being the light shining down from above. They looked at what they were standing on, a bed of Golden Flowers. It was odd, they had no idea where they were.

Suddenly, a voice could be heard.

"AHHHHHHHHHH, MOMMY, DADDY, HELP!" An unknown voice screamed.

Frisk looked up and saw another kid falling, they hit the flower bed the same way Frisk did. Frisk stared at the kid as they got up. This, this wasn't right, this little girl looked about 5 or 6 at the most. She was so small.

She had a small little faded red ribbon in her hair. She had sparkling aqua eyes, and was wearing a small dress, with an aqua coloring. Her small shoes however, were red like her little ribbon. Her hair was a very dark blue.

"Excuse me, are y-you, are you alright?" Frisk said to the unknown girl.

At first, Frisk thought the small girl didn't reply, but upon further notice, they heard a soft, quiet voice.

"I-im o-okay.." The girl replied.

"Are you sure? You don't look that great, your dress is a little torn.." Frisk told them.

After saying that, Frisk realized what they had just done. They told a **small** , **fragile** , **little girl** they didn't look that great. They instantly regretted it afterwards because..

The girl began to _**cry**_.

Freaking out on the inside, Frisk tried to calm her down, and eventually after enough talking. it had finally worked.

"Listen, I'm really, really, **REALLY** , sorry. Can you forgive me, please?" Frisk said to the small girl in a nervous tone.

"I-i...I'm f-fin-e.." The girl said in a quiet voice

Frisk reached in for a hug to comfort the small girl. And she ended up hugging back. Frisk felt good, they felt... _warm_ on the inside. They pulled away.

"T-th-ank... y-you.." The small girl softly said

"I'm s-so s-ca-red..." She said obviously frightened.

"I-I want.. my m-mommy" She said afterwards

"Don't worry, I'll stay by your side and won't let anything happen to you" Frisk said to the girl as they knelt down.

"T-th-ank...y-y-ou.." The girl said

"What's your name" Frisk asked the small girl.

"I-it's A-Aqua.." She replied

"That's a nice name, I'm..." Frisk was saying but..couldn't remember their own name.

"I'm..." They continued

They had forgotten their own name. In a quick attempt to not look stupid, they started thinking of names.

"Joe...no...maybe Frank? Nah"

"U-uh..I'm..." Frisk said

"Frisk! There we go!" Frisk said finally spitting their name out.

"F-frisk?, that's a n-nice name." Aqua replied

Suddenly, the voice of another human was heard.

"OH JESUS FUCKING CHRIST" The new unknown voice screamed

 **KTHUNK**

Frisk and Aqua walked over to the flower bed where the kid landed, only to see a male about 13-14 in age. He was wearing a cowboy hat along with cowboy boots. On his chest was a leather jacket with a couple pockets. His hair was a bright blonde, and he was wearing a blue faded pair of jeans. He had yellow colored eyes.

"GOD DAMN ROOT!" The male child screamed

"Uh...are you alright?" Frisk asked the new child

"Ugh..yeah I'm fine, girly!" The new kid yelled to Frisk

"Wait, w-what the? I'm not a girl" Frisk told the kid

"Don't question me, boyo!" The new kid yelled to Frisk once more.

"But I'm not a boy eith- just, nevermind." Frisk said annoyed

"Anyways why don't you lower your voice? You're scaring Aqua over here" Frisk told them as they pointed to little Aqua.

The blonde kid groaned and then said "Fine.", lowering their voice while saying that.

"Anyways, who are you?" Frisk asked the blonde kid.

"The names Flint!" The kid now identified as "Flint" said"

"That's a nice name! I'm Frisk!" Frisk said to Flint

"And this is Aqua, like I said earlier." Frisk said to Flint while pointing to Aqua who was hiding behind Frisk

"Why are you always closing yer eyes?" Flint asked Frisk

"U-uh. I'm not, they just look like that." Frisk replied to the question

"Can you see?" Flint asked yet another question

"Yes" Frisk replied

Flint stuck out his hand for Frisk "Anyways, It's nice to meet you partne-"

Their handshake was interrupted by another scream, how long is this going to last?

"OH GOD, OH GODDDDD"

 **THUNK**

Well then! It looks like that is the end of this fateful chapter! What will happen next? Who knows! Also, would you guys like to see Chara in this story? Perhaps as another Human to fall, perhaps as a ghost that only Frisk can see, tell me which one you'd like! If I make any spelling mistakes, please notify me in the reviews, or by private messaging me!

If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review, I love reading them. If you want to keep up to-date on this story, make sure to follow it! That's all for now! Cya!


End file.
